ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
G.A.Y.
G.A.Y. 'is a mission in the mod Objectives *Drive to the mansion *Hack the security system *Sneak onto the property *Climb up the wall Script ''The scene cuts to Trey's backyard. Trey is practicing "ninja moves" Lis sits at a picnic table, watching Trey practice his moves. As he performs his moves, Trey calls out to her 'Trey: '''How's this? '''Lis: '''You're good. '''Trey: '''How about this? ''Trey performs a ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roundhouse_kick ''roundhouse kick] '''Trey: '''How about that, that good? '''Lis: ''*Over Trey* You're good. '''Trey: '''Right, right, now brace yourselves for this, motherfucker! ''Trey performs a ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/540_kick ''540 Kick], but fails and ends up falling on his back. Lis laughs as he picks himself up Lis: 'Looks like the "shadow of the night" can't even do a simple kick! '''Trey: '''It isn't simple, it took years to master! '''Lis: '''Oder fünf Minuten in einem Videospiel. ''(Or five minutes in a video game.) 'Trey: '''What was that? '''Lis: '''Nothing. ''Suddenly, Todd walks into the backyard '' '''Todd: '''Yo amigos. '''Lis: '''Todd, dude, you missed it! Trey over there starts flipping shit and fell on his back! '''Trey: '''Right, first it was the ankle, now it's my back. Anyway, now that we're all here, let's get down to business. ''Todd sits down at the picnic table and turn to face Trey, who is presenting them pictures and drawings. Lis and Todd sift through the files as Trey talks 'Trey: '''So, a couple of days ago, me and Lis went to investigate a new neighbor of mine who just busts out of nowhere, builds a big...fancy house, and starts doing government shit- '''Todd: '"Government shit"? 'Trey: '''Yeah, he's got exempt plates and he drives one of them German muscle cars and stuff. '''Todd: '*To Lis* ''Lis, is he for real? '''Lis: '''That guy drove way out into the woods and shot at us with his buddies. I think he's the real deal. '''Trey: '''Oh, you're too right when you say he's the "real deal". Hell, I even figured out something. Hold up a second. ''Trey walks into his garage. As he's inside his garage, Lis and Todd talk amongst themselves 'Todd: '''So, Lis, this guy shot at you? '''Lis: '''Yeah. He drove way out by some cornfields out by the tunnel, met up with some other dudes in some official-looking car, and started shooting at us. '''Todd: '''You were following him? '''Lis: '''Yeah. I mean, what's his business here, in a small town in the mountans? '''Todd: '''Maybe...wildlife preserving things? '''Lis: '''Wildlife hippie-whatevers don't live in huge mansions. ''Trey then walks out of the garage, wheeling out a whiteboard with "G.A.Y." written on it. The two of them direct their attention to the whiteboard as Trey talks 'Trey: '''Alright guys, take a look at this. ''The two stare at the whiteboard for a few seconds before Lis calls out 'Lis: '"Gay"? 'Trey: '''Yes, exactly! It's one of those abbreviation. See? Ghost...Alien...Yates. Does it all come together now!? This government guy is here to investigate ghosts and aliens in Yates County! '''Todd: '''So, if this guy is here to investigate aliens and shit in Yates County...what's he doing here in Fitzgerald County? '''Trey: '''I don't know, uh...shit. Maybe he's trying to keep a low profile or something? I dunno. But regardless, this means that you're gonna have a lot more feds snooping around town, getting in my business, getting in your business- '''Lis: '''I don't want no fucking cocksucking feds snooping in my business! '''Trey: '''Well fuck dude, let's get 'em! ''The three of them cheer as they run over to Trey's van The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to enter the van as Todd and Trey enter it The player enters Trey's Van. The player is instructed to drive to the mansion. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Trey: '''We're doing it, dudes! We're finally doing it! '''Lis: '''Hell fucking yeah! Gonna take out some feds and get our shit back on track! '''Todd: '''Trey, where's this guy live? '''Trey: '''Ah, just west of here, up around the mountains. '''Todd: '''So, how're we gonna get in? I mean, the guy's gotta have security- '''Trey: '''Less than you'd think. All he's really got is just a home security system. '''Todd: '"Less than you'd think"? That's more than my uncle's got! 'Lis: '''Todd, your uncle's an ex-paratrooper who's stocked up on rifles and anti-depressants. '''Trey: '''Anyway, it's something that's gonna get in our way unless we hack it offline. '''Todd: '''Got any ideas? '''Trey: '''Yeah. Lis, you still good with computers? '''Lis: '''How good you asking? '''Trey: '''Say, being able to take security cameras and other shit offline? I mean fuck, you're always on that computer all the time. '''Lis: '''Yeah, I can try. '''Trey: '''Neat. I'll pass the laptop up your way once we get there. ''The player arrives at the house. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Trey passes Lis a laptop from the back of the van. Lis puts the laptop on her lap and opens the lid. The scene then cuts to an I.P. identifying minigame. During the hacking, a Trey and Lis make conversation 'Lis: '''Right, what'm I doing? '''Trey: '''You're trying to connect to the host. '''Lis: '''Connecting to what? '''Trey: '''The host. You gotta find the guy's I.P. address out of all of those combinations. '''Lis: '''Huh. And this does... '''Trey: '''It'll give me access to the fed's I.P. address, so I can use it to claim use of his security system and shut it down. '''Lis: '''Who the fuck runs their own security system? '''Trey: '''I don't know. I thought they always outsource it. '''Todd: '''Maybe he made his own- '''Lis: '''Shut up Todd, let me focus! ''The player completes the hacking minigame. After completion, a short cutscene occurs Lis hands the laptop over to Trey 'Lis: '''Here you be, one hacked I.P. just for you. '''Trey: '''Neat. I'll fiddle around with it while you guys help yourselves to these. ''Trey takes the laptop as he hands Todd a duffel bag. Todd opens the duffel bag and pulls out a pistol. Lis grabs a pistol as Trey speaks to them 'Trey: '''And...it's down. I'll stay here to watch the van and watch for any crazy shit- '''Todd: '''System's down? '''Trey: '''Yep. So go in there and bring him back, dead or alive. '''Lis: '''Will do. ''Lis and Todd exit the van The player regains control of Lis. The player is instructed to sneak up to the house. During the sneaking, a conversation erupts 'Todd: '''Holy shit, this here's a big house. '''Lis: '''Exactly. No fucking way a fed needs a house that big. '''Todd: '''Maybe he's gay. '''Lis: '''Investigating ghosts and aliens in Yates County? '''Todd: '''No, that he wears dresses and sucks cocks on a daily basis. ''Once they arrive at the house, they find a ladder on the side of the wall. Todd climbs up it, calling out to Lis 'Todd: '''Right, let's go up here. ''The player is instructed to climb up the ladder with Todd. While doing so, a short conversation erupts between Todd and Lis 'Todd: '''What kind of fed just leaves a ladder set up along a wall? '''Lis: '''A fucking faggot one, that's for sure. ''The player reaches the top of the ladder. After reaching the top, a short cutscene occurs Lis climbs onto the rooftop balcony with Todd. They all duck down and look around, eventually finding a glass door leading into one of the bedrooms. They walk up to it slowly as they talk quietly amongst themselves 'Lis: '''That's a fancy door. '''Todd: '''Fancy doors come down fancilly. ''Todd readies himself to kick the door out, only to be stopped by Lis 'Lis: '''Hey, hey, calm down amigo, cool it. ''Lis slides the door handle open '''Lis: ''*Whispers* Fucking fed don't even keep his door locked. ''The three of them sneak into the house. They look around the house as they whisper amongst themselves Lis: ''*Whispers* Damn, this guy must have it made for himself. '''Todd: '*Whispers* ''Wonder where he got all his money from. '''Lis: '*Whispers* ''Ripping off other people's taxes, no doubt. ''Suddenly, the lights turn on, startling the three of them. They then notice a figure, Willem van Boven, standing near the lightswitch, wearing a grey sweatsuit and holding a wine glass 'Willem: '''How the fuck did you get in? ''Suddenly, Todd and Lis begin panicking. Lis runs into a hallway, and Todd runs out the door he came from, yelling out 'Todd: '''The mission's compromised! Fucking shit! ''Lis runs down the hallway, trying to find her way out. She comes across a staircase leading down, tripping and falling down the steps, with the screen fading to black once she hits the bottom step. The scene then cuts to a POV of Lis, who is being dunked underwater in Willem's pool. Eventually, Willem brings Lis back up as she's gasping for air 'Willem: '''I'm gonna ask you again, what's your business here? '''Lis: '''Eat shit, cunt! ''Willem dunks Lis underwater for a few more seconds before bringing her back up 'Willem: '''Now, I'll try to be civil with you. I don't know who the rest of your buddies are, but I know who you are. Elisabeth Seiler, lives at 16 Wyatt Drive, and it seems as though your buddies know who I am, right? '''Lis: '''Aren't you a fed? '''Willem: '''What-no. I mean, I associate with them, but am I them? No. Now answer me this, who're you? '''Lis: '''You just said who I am- '''Willem: '''No, I mean, what do you do, yeah? What makes you want to go out with your friends and break into people's houses? ''Lis thinks for a few seconds before responding 'Lis: '''I don't know...but what makes you want to do...whatever it is you're doing? '''Willem: '''Run guns? I'll tell you soon enough- '''Lis: '''Soon enough? '''Willem: '''Of course. I've got your name, your address, and if I need a reason, I can find where your buddies live. Smell the coffee Elisabeth, forget about whoever else you were working for, because you work for me now, got it? ''The scene then cuts to Lis walking off of Willem's property, muttering to herself 'Lis: '''Stupid Trey, stupid blackmailing, stupid fuck! ''Mission Passed. After passing the mission, Lis automatically calls Trey 'Trey: '''Stop calling my phone, you fucking stalker! '''Lis: '''What-no, it's me, Trey. '''Trey: '''You're alive? I thought that fed had your phone- '''Lis: '''Yeah, well, that fed turned out to be some fucking gun runner with a Dutch accent thicker than syrup, you fucking knob you! ''Lis hangs up